tainted prophecy
by Ghost the Mewtwo
Summary: Rikku; 16; starts off on a new journey, her most unliked pokemon accompanying her, mastermind, the gengar. Her past holds many
1. New Journey, Old Pokemon

{Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon!}  
  
{Author's note: o__O; ok this is my first time putting up a fan fiction and I was really bored/tired so yeah. Enjoy! ^.~  
  
~~~  
  
Rikku, a girl of 16, was sitting in the pokemon center. Rikku's hair was a redish-orangish color. It was somewhat braided a bit and had beads attached at the ends of the braids. She wore a purple headband around her forehead. The braids flopped over it and onto the sides of her head. The white, orange, and green beads clacked together. She wore an orange top that showed her stomach and a tight, white mini-skirt, cut low. Her deep emerald eyes quivered as she bit her bottom lip. "AIII" she shrieked loudly, in front of a poke-communicator. Professor Oak was on the other side.  
  
"Calm down, Rikku" he sweatdropped. "No need to get fired up." he stated, slowly.  
  
Rikku looked up. "Huh.oh! Heh! I'm sorry!" she gave a sheepish smile. "I just can't decide who to take with me." She paused while looking at an open window of her pokemon database. "I really only want to take one.since I am headed towards the Hoenn region!"  
  
Professor Oak nodded. "I see." he then clicked on an open window showing him an image of her pokemon database, aswel. "Mastermind hasn't been used lately.he could use some exercise."  
  
Rikku clicked on 'Mastermind' in her database. An enhanced image of a Gengar popped up. Rikku sweatdropped. "Him!?" she gasped.  
  
Professor Oak sighed. "I'm afraid so." He paused. "Rikku, you need to spend time with all of your pokemon! And I think this is a prefect opportunity to get to know eachother. "  
  
Rikku nodded and sighed. "I'm afraid so." she double clicked with the mouse on the 'transfer pokemon' button. Rikku slowly shifted her attention to the Pokemon Transfer Machine as a golden, electrical light shot out, bringing forth the old pokeball. Rikku grinned. "It's time to see what you are made of, Mastermind!"  
  
~~~  
  
Rikku ran outside. She threw the pokeball in the air, Revealing Mastermind. He slowly yawned and floated down from the cloudless sky. ~Rikku.~ He narrowed his eyes to from a ray of red light aiming at her. Rikku shrieked and ran around.  
  
"Stop!!" she urged. Mastermind sighed and the ray came to a stop.  
  
~Might aswel.~ he mused, grinning evilly.  
  
"You little." she started, but then stopped. "I knew I should've picked Dark Fang!"  
  
Mastermind chuckled. ~For all I heard was that you were having a hard time choosing!~  
  
Rikku sneered. "Shut up you little baka!"  
  
Mastermind shrugged. ~Ok.~  
  
Rikku took out the pokeball. "Mastermind re---"  
  
Mastermind shot out an energy blast, throwing the pokeball against a rock, chipping it lightly.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she shrieked. "Mastermind! HOW!?"  
  
He snickered. ~Next time try asking me if I actually LIKE that thing.~  
  
Rikku sniffed. "All right." she whimpered, while picking up the chipped pokeball.  
  
~~~  
  
Rikku sighed as she slowly lunged herself forward to finally arrive at sign that announced 'Welcome to Hoenn!' She sighed happily while falling on her knees. "Phew.what a long walk" she complained.  
  
Mastermind snickered. ~Tired already!?'  
  
Rikku sent a cold glare at him. "Remember, you're the one who gets to fly around."  
  
Mastermind shrugged, as they both continued to Hoenn Pokemon Center. 


	2. Pokemon Center Bananza!

{Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon}  
  
{A/N: pheep! O__O; someone asked me to continue to the next chapter so I guess I'm going too before I get bashed across the head. +whimpers while running behind a couch+  
  
~ Anywho I was really bored on Friday. I had this German club meeting. We didn't really do anything but our teacher said we could have another party! FOOD! GOD! The German sausages are soooooo GOOD! Anyway I'm still in my pj's.oh! I got this adorable skirt for my concert! And a hot pink blouse too! So cute together!}  
  
{R & R!!}  
  
~~~  
  
Rikku stuttered into the pokemon center, gasping for air. "GAWD!" she shrieked. "It seems closer than it really is!"  
  
Mastermind rolled his eyes, while floating into the pokemon center.  
  
Nurse Joy sweatdropped. "There was a sign that said that the pokemon center was two miles away."  
  
Rikku blinked. "There was!?"  
  
Nurse Joy nodded. "I'm afraid so." Just then the phone rang. Nurse Joy immediately picked it up. A cold look was replaced with the smile she once had. "Yes. I'll look rigt into it." She quickly hung up. "I'm Afraid we have to close the pokemon center for today!"  
  
Rikku gasped. "What? But what about all the pokemon that will need you?"  
  
Nurse Joy frowned. "I'm afraid they will have to go some where else, unless we could have a replacement."  
  
Rikku thought a minute, then grinned. "I can take over!"  
  
Mastermind choked. "Wha?"  
  
Rikku sneered at him, then shifted her attention back to Nurse Joy. "Like I was saying, I could take over for the day. When I was just a little girl I always used to help my mom at the doctors office!"  
  
Nurse Joy clapped her hands together. "Why, Thank You so much!" she exclaimed.  
  
Rikku nodded. "No Problem"  
  
Mastermind sighed. "Oh boy."  
  
~~~  
  
Rikku's face was flushed red as she came out wearing the Nurse Joy Outfit. It was an extra small, pushing her breasts up, cleavage could be seen very well. The shirt continued down to her waist, sticking to her skin. The skirt was short, continuing after the shirt. It stuck around her butt, making her have more appearance. She shrieked. "Who made these outfits!!!"  
  
Mastermind gagged for air.  
  
Nurse Joy sweatdropped. "Well it does fit you well around the chest area."  
  
Rikku sneered. "I don't fee like having comments right now."  
  
Nurse Joy shrugged. "Well I really have to go now!"  
  
Rikku sighed and nodded. "If you must."  
  
As Nurse Joy left Mastermind popped up behind Rikku, slapping her but. "Nice an tight huh."  
  
Rikku's face filled up with anger. "PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She threw him across the room, which evidently did nothing because he went through the wall.  
  
Mastermind popped his head back through the wall. "I'll be in the back if you need me."  
  
Rikku snapped her fingers. "YOU BETTER STAY BACK THERE!"  
  
Mastermind, nodded, gulping. "Yes Ma'am!"  
  
While Rikku was muttering to herself, the door opened, revealing a young boy holding his pidgey. "NURSE JOY!" He wailed, tears going everywhere.  
  
Rikku turned around to the wailing boy. She sweatdropped. "Hey there." she paused, "Now tell me what happened."  
  
The boy blinked and stopped wailing. "Your not Nurse Joy!!" He seemed surprised.  
  
Rikku sweatdropped. "She went out somewhere."  
  
The boy nodded. "Ok. Well, my pidgey was fighting a rattata and and and." he paused. "I LOST THE FIGHT!" The boy started wailing again.  
  
Rikku sighed. "Ok let me go heal him."  
  
The boy calmed down immediately. "Thank You."  
  
Rikku nodded. "No Prob.!"  
  
~~~  
  
Rikku slapped her hand on the table. "No one!!" She shrieked.  
  
Mastermind popped up beside her. "Maybe because they aren't around he-" Just then a huge mob of people filled up the pokemon center, lines going outside.  
  
Rikku sweatdropped. "One at a time please!!"  
  
Mastermind's mouth dropped open. "P-P-People! Many!" He managed to squeak.  
  
Rikku gasped. "Mastermind!!!!!" she wailed. "I could use some help!!" She was running around, healing dozens of pokemon at once, customers, pushing and yelling to get in line first.  
  
Mastermind shook his head, then nodded. "This once!!" He went around, teleporting all the pokeballs onto different Healing Machines.  
  
Rikku wailed. "WHERE IS NURSE JOY!"  
  
{A/N: I didn't want to fill the whole story up with this so I'll stop here bay saying that Rikku did this for about 5 hours o__O;;}  
  
~~~  
  
Rikku was collapsed on the floor, her muscles aching.  
  
Mastermind sat on a chair, sighing. "Phew.done!"  
  
Rikku nodded.  
  
Nurse Joy walked in. She saw Rikku on the floor, evidently since she was in the middle, and sweatdropped. "Hard day."  
  
Rikku slowly got up. "Too many people.how do you do this!?"  
  
Nurse Joy shrugged. "Easy. I have Chansey help me. Chansey DID help you, right?"  
  
Rikku sweatdropped. "No."  
  
Nurse Joy gasped. "Oh My Gosh! I forgot to tell you where her pokeball was!!" 


End file.
